Kusabi no Tsukuru
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: This is my first Fatal Frame 2 fiction, and my first attempt to do so in 1st person. Sorry but i was told to practice it. This is just focusing on Seijiro, from his arrival to his death in All God's village. Please be nice and read and review!chap 3 up!
1. Arrival

A/n: Ah I know, there is a Much better version of this fic out there, But I am focusing solely on our dear folklorist. This is a bad attempt at first person, but I thought it would be fun. So please bear with me… I need to learn to write like this anyway… haha

**  
Warning: This fic will become violent.. I will hold nothing back… I did my research on everything, and I am well attuned to facts. Though I know cant spell, and my grammar sucks. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Re Beni Chou. Shibata does, sorry.

**Kusabi no Tsukuru. **

Chapter 1: Arrival 

The journey had been hard, and albeit we had come such a short distance on foot and left our horses behind. My dear student was starting to show the faint signs of fatigue and even hunger. I my self am fairly fortunate that I was to have such a good connection, join my self as my apprentice. I couldn't ask for more.

It wasn't until my teachings with him was near completion, and I had researched many a good spots to bring him on his first study, that he suggested so happily our travels to a small village called: All god's village. Normally I would have asked for ritual practiced but his words of "complete secret as far as I know." Further intrigued me.

And I certainly wasn't one to turn down any town with secret rituals.

**3 Nights early**

I let my eyes, through my typical morning bangs, fall upon a small camera left by my dear friend Kunihiko Asou. He was such a noble man, a Occultist and a folklorist much like me. His invention intrigued me and left me full of wonders. I have only used it once, and doing so it proved to be quite the little picture taker. If he ever returns… I will have to thank him. But I am also so very proud, I am able to carter a few of his projectors. I sincerely doubt these villagers even know what a camera is, I cannot wait to bribe them with info in exchange for such awesome treasure. Once again, thank you Dr. Asou.

I dressed swiftly in my favorite white Haori and Hakama, and set off to find my dear student to make sure he is ready for our long journey… To tell the truth.. I can hardly wait… Yet an odd feeling strikes me… Will I become like my old friend Dr. Asou? To get involved in something and never return?

**Present**

The village is far striking than I had imagined. Farmers foraged on small plots of lands, not far from the prominent border. As we pass, they lift their heads and smile. Ryozo seems nervous at their glances, and I myself cannot shake the dread feeling rising in my stomach. As we stop I look towards a tall women, elegant in every manner. She seems heavy in childbirth, and looks pained. I am not one to allow such a women to ever do anything in conditions such as her.

As I help the mother to be, I kindly sneak a few questions. Albeit she knows she shouldn't and a odd tinge of acting throws me off as she speaks. Her words are forced, but true in their intent. Do they not usually speak so clearly of their folklore, or is it they usually don't speak to outsiders?

"The place here… I cannot say what we do. But we have rules, for one… We have to appease the gods… For if we don't the Gate of hell shall swallow us all." With that she shut the door. I could tell plainly it was not for a rude doing, but instead it was more in fear of my person. I stepped back feeling another over flow of dread, but turn to spot my dear student bowing low in respect.

My eyes dart to a man, not much older than myself. He is dressed in a bit of a more respectful Oobi, and is smiling with such intention I cannot say I saw it there at first.

"Welcome, I hear so well that you are interested in our customs. Judging by how you greeted Osaka-chan… I am the 'Ceremony Master' I over see the town… I can allow you total access to any house… for all of your gathering needs." I must have died and gone to nirvana. Was I hearing this clearly? I felt my chest hurt in anticipation, ignoring Ryozo's silent protests, I allow myself to follow the taller man. He lead us past several well built manors, upon the bridge I could see a very pretty woman, she too was as curious as those at ground level, but leaned over so carelessly, I sure hope she doesn't fall…

The trip to his manor is a bit unsettling, to pass their we must step over a seemingly weakly built bridge over a river. The wind passing through the Matsu and willows makes a soft whispering sound. I scarcely hear him over it, as he gently coaxed the name of it is "Whisper Bridge".

When he stops, I notice two very beautiful young females, both adorned in matching Yukata, and both rather identical. Though one is shy, her nervous glance to her sister tell me immediately who was the dominant child. Ryokan turns to us, his bow in respect, and his daughters follow after.

"Welcome to All god's, these our my daughters Yae and Sae" His hands motion gently to each as he spoke their name. "I am Ryokan Kurasawa, and I can allow you to learn more. However, you have full permission to enter any house… The Tachibana, Tsuchihara, Kiryu, Osaka, and even my own."

"Thank you, Kurasawa-dono. May we use a room as a place to stay, at least for tonight until we are well settled?" He laughs and hands me a key, I note the carving states bodly Kiryu, and feel a bit confused about being given such a key to anothers house. He must of noticed this, because he laughed again and motioned across the bridge.

"The Man who once lived their, is sadly passed on. The wife still lingers, but in her age she will do not much to bother you. Stay anywhere in there, and be my guest to look through any books, Yoshitatsu may have kept." With that he bowed and backed up. Escorting his daughters after him.

I turn to Ryozo, only to see the feeling of fear cross his eyes. I give him a pitiful look. But lead the way none-the-less, back towards the massive structures. It takes a good 10 minutes, but finding the right house was easy. The lady was nice, although her eyes shown with such malice. I bowed to be respectful, but found myself sitting at a old desk, watching my student close his eyes for rest. I myself, find it hard to sleep. I gaze upon the books, but first is first. I must write my first chapter for my studies.

"The Ceremony Master, Mr. Kurosawa, gave me a very warm welcome.

The village has no "chief". The Ceremony Master presides over the

village. I wonder if this village was founded by people who wanted

to preserve their sacred rituals and festivals?

Most notable among All God's folklore is the "gate to hell" legend

that has been passed down for years. It is an archetypal tale of a

gate or hole that marks the border to the world of the dead, also

called Hades, the underworld, or the netherworld.

It is a forbidden place that is feared and hated, but it is also

worshipped as well. The idea of hell has been a core belief of

humans since ancient times. This village supports the theory

that the belief is universal.

The Forbidden Ritual regarding this "gate to hell" that takes

place here is something no one is allowed to see or speak of.

This strict taboo is probably the result of a ceremony concerning

the border with hell coming closer to the living world.

Villagers lead a simple life. Deep in the mountains, they struggle to

forage food for their daily meals. The village has little contact

with the outside world. They continue to practice the ways of old,

frozen in time."


	2. Hints of a sacrifice

A/n: Look how slow I am, I have so much to write but I am writing a second chapter for this fic. AND again I am horrible at first person, lack a beta so this story is going with bad grammar and spelling, but I promise you all, as soon as I find one, I will have them look over the first chapter, and any chapter there-after. Anyway, forgive my bad story telling, honestly there is better stories out there, mine is just my own attempt at writing my beloved's death. (And I realize I am a crazy youngin' who likes a dead, old guy. xD)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fatal Frame 2. I will never own it, if I did, Seijiro would be a more acknowledging ghost in his un Kusabi form, that way you can talk to him like Itsuki-kun!

**Warning:** This is going to be a violent fic that in later or now chapters, just heeding you all before you read. But then again, it should be nothing different than when you played the video games.

**Chapter 2: hints of a sacrifice.**

Ryozo was up earlier than I, but then again the boy slept before I had even laid myself down for the attempt. When I awoke my senses were assaulted with the smell of his cooking, it took me a bit to get up, my old age was sadly catching up to me in these crisp mountain mornings. I made my way down stairs, tying my sashel around my waist and bowing to the Kiryu lady before settling at the table.

"Makabe-sensei… I was out roaming around earlier, I thought I'd get a head start researching this villages rituals, and I found a few books you might be interested in. Sadly, they are not entire collection, but it should help. Also, I found some more statues, this time in less dismay as the ones outside. You should probably check it out…" He handed me the book, it was old and it belonged to the Kiryu's no doubt. I placed it down, and stood bowing again to the lady, avoiding his cooking and heading for the door.

"Ryozo, I will check them out. I shall be back in a few hours, after all; every evidence should be carefully studied… But where are they exactly?" I noticed Ryozo didn't need time to think he just stood cleaning my plate and looked to me.

"They are scattered about the village, but the most lie around the autumn shrine (Kureha shrine)." I merely nodded and scarcely noted the hints or worry in the boys face. That day the village was serene, the people were out and now seemed to accept us, well if you can call just merely staring as they headed off towards the fields 'accepting'.

But it was normal, after all we did come about a village with little contact, to suddenly have two visitors, being nosey about customs I would also not trust them. I stopped before the smaller bridge leading to the distant shrine, and studied carefully the many statues aligned along the side of the path. They were interesting, but they held a meaning over their beauty. I reached a hand out, gently feeling the texture, to see if any unseen images had been corroded. But they had not, each had depicted two girls, bound together. It must have been minutes before I spotted a few kids running about, no doubt playing some game of hide and go seek.

Never the one to not ask anyone for answer, I took hold of a young boy by his shoulder and knelt to a less threatening posture. "What are these statues for?" It was a simple question I thought, and I was gifted with a pretty good answer.

"There to… honor our village god sir." He pulled away from my grasp and ran, looking for the other boy and girl in red. I had a feeling they played like this often. I looked to them a few more minutes, then walked around town, noting the few that indeed were scattered next to buildings, but on the paths and in plain view.

It was nearly night again when I returned back to the Kiryu residence, Ryozo was sitting by a table reading a book, he was chewing his lip and looked nervous or upset. I settled next to him, grabbing the book he had found for me earlier and thought to make small talk. "What's wrong Ryozo, still nervous?"

"No I just haven't seen my friend yet… But I am sure there is a good excuse for it." I nodded and started reading the text, it proved interesting after all. It was a book about the statues, and no doubt linking them to a ritual. Something called the crimson sacrifice. Well it was time to once again, write another journal entry.

"The guardian deity statues in this area are different in that

they are engraved with Shrine Maidens. The village children say

that the statues honor the god of the village. Also, a book in the

house links the statues to something called the "Crimson Sacrifice".

Maybe the Forbidden Ritual is related to this "Crimson Sacrifice"..."

_A/n: Please review and I'll add another chapter, sorry for the shortness!_


	3. Somethings amiss

_A/n: _I am so sorry for taking so long I just want to make sure everything I write is pretty or exactly to the point of the story so I have to go back and edit so much times. .. Here is chapter 3 hopefully it turned out good. As always Please leave a review!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fatal Frame 2. Sure wish I did……..

**Warning:** This is going to be a violent fic that in later or now chapters, just heeding you all before you read. But then again, it should be nothing different than when you played the video games. Also, there are tons of typos and grammar errors… I don't have a beta for this story…

**Chapter 3: Something amiss…**

**----------------++++++++++++++---------------**

**I **woke the next take to a horrible tremor which shook the entire house. The women in the red kimono, though somewhat silent was standing at my door with a small candle illuminating her features. Though it was clear the sun had risen, this house always had a strange eerie darkness to it.

I stood and walked past her, opening the door which lead to a nicely placed bridge. I bowed to the woman who seemed to enjoy traveling the bridge and turned my attention to the town below. At first nothing seemed amiss, except the sudden dimming of the sun. I didn't look up, figuring it to be the clouds passing over, but I was suddenly snapped from my gaze by the sad gasp from the woman standing beside me. I looked towards her, and couldn't help the over whelming curiosity that grew within me. The look she had was so sad, but at the same time, there was some deep fear I could not perceive just yet.

I noticed also that the majority of the village had come from their homes, they know kneeled on their knees, tears in their eyes and immense fear evident. They seemed to be preying, but I didn't think of it long another violent tremor ripped through the town and I had to brace myself to keep from falling over.

It was then I noticed it, a small glowing crimson butterfly, it seemed to flutter mere feet from my view, leaving a trail of fading red sparkles in its wake, it rose to join thousands of others, that flew in such a number… I finally understood why it had gotten so dim.

I did what I always have done I started thinking. Obviously these butterflies had a obvious connection to the ritual as did the violent tremors. I walked back inside, sitting at my desk and started my next installment in the journal….

"For several days, earthquakes have increased in frequency. At the

same time, Crimson Butterflies are swarming, sometimes blocking the

sun.

Somehow, they look sad. Villagers that see them put their hands

together in prayer. The entire village has a weight of impending

doom.

The village is quite fearful of the earth's fury. Perhaps the Crimson

Sacrifice Ritual is performed to purify the ground.

In the past, every area had some type of ground purifying ceremony.

Many of these offered sacrifices to try to calm the gods. If that

custom still remains today, it explains the stillness in the village.

The Twin Shrine Maidens must be the "guardian deities" of this village.

The guardian deities, the Twin Shrine Maidens, have become Crimson

Butterflies, and return to the village."

I didn't get far into the analysis when Munakata entered he seemed distressed and naturally it worried me a bit. I placed the pen down and walked over to him trying to reassure him with a smile, but as much of one as a mentor should give their student.

"What's wrong Munakata? Have you located Itsuki and Mutsuki?" He seemed to avoid my gaze, thinking of how to put something, it only furthered my curiosity.

"I couldn't find them, I looked everywhere I could. Neither of them seem to be in the village. At least out of sight of anywhere in the village…" I could only nod, looking out the door to the streets. Where could they be? Was it possible… It might but I couldn't be sure…

I placed a hand on his shoulders trying to reassure him, and decided business should be first. If we continue this investigation… it may reveal their whereabouts in out search. I set me mind to it and returned my gaze to my student.

"Munakata… I am going to head to the Ceremony master's household and further my research on the ritual… In doing so I will also look out for you're friends." He only nodded as I passed him and made my way to Ryokan-dono's residence.

Once there I found some useful information, I furrowed my brows at the amount of books before me, as each word seemed to sink into my mind. This thing, the repentance… was it connected to the earthquakes? The way to stop it, I found was two separate ceremonies. One was visible, the entire village knew of it… the other a hidden one incase of failure… curious.

I returned home again, bowing to the Kiryu woman and sitting beside my student. Ryozo still seemed worried, chewing his lip gently. I felt sorry for him, I wish I had found his friends… But I hadn't and I didn't dare ask a villager, besides they didn't like to talk… in away… they seemed both happy to see me… and afraid…

I pulled out another section of my pages, lifting the pen to it I started to write once again in the same day, ignoring the tremors shaking the entire town…:

"Ancient village records have been stored in the Ceremony Master's

house. Many discuss the legends, folktales or rituals of the village.

There are sure to be many records of folklore value.

The Forbidden Ritual is also called the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual.

Twins are used to help seal the gate to hell. There are two parts.

The Visible Ceremony, which occurs periodically, and if it fails,

a Hidden Ceremony is performed.

If all the ceremonies fail, the gate to hell will open, the dead

will pour out, and the skies will go dark. They call this disaster

the "Repentance".

The whereabouts of Munakata's friends, the twin boys Itsuki and

Mutsuki, are unknown, which is a little troubling. If they are

found, I might be able to ask about the village**."**

**------------+++++++-------**

_A/n:_ Thank you for reading sorry for such short chapters… PLEASE Review! I beg of you!!!


End file.
